Frantonian Senate
The Frantonian Senate is a tricameral legislative body of the Frantoian Empire. Founded during the Republic, the Senate was quite powerful, but the restoration of the monarchy eclipsed its power. In latter years, the Senate was more perfunctory in nature. History At the conclusion of the Frantonian Civil War, the nobility established a unicameral Senate with representatives elected among the landed gentry. The continuing Peasants Rebellion, however, pushed back against this, insisting that all Frantonian residents have a say. The resulting compromise was a tricameral body consisting of the House of Delegates, the Senate, and the Chamber. Closely kept political structures controlled the advancement of a member from one body to another, with each successive body holding more power. In this way, while all Frantonians participated in elections, only noble interests were actually advanced in the body. Arguably the largest political battle ever to occur in the Senate was over the return of the monarch to lead the Frantonian army during the Fourth Great Guild War. After the defeat of the guilds, the monarch refused to leave and declared himself king. The Senate faced a civil war opposing the army who had sided with the king. A political solution was brokered, with the monarchy restored and the powers of the Senate limited. Over the next few decades, the power of the Senate would continue to wane as the body struggled to reassert itself following the restoration. In latter years, the Senate was reduced to a virtual ceremonial body with intra-body politics dominating. Structure The Senate, in its entirety, consists of three bodies: the House of Delegates, the Senate, and the Chamber. The fully assembled body can, theoretically, meet and pass laws, but this was rarely done. In common practice, a bill had to be passed by the Chamber in order for it to become law. The Senate and the House could pass a law, but this was less common as discipline in the House was often lacking. The original structure called for a single delegate to be elected from every fato by the peasants of that fato, with additional delegates appointed by the landed gentry, the selors and domos (the fatos were not considered nobles at this point). This meant that, by nature, the House was dominated by interests of the lower classes in Franfer, hence why House approved bills had to be approved by the Senate to become law. Senators were elevated exclusively from the House by election of the Senate. This meant that the Senate itself wouldn't elevate someone who themselves wouldn't advance the interests of the nobility. Likewise, the Chamber, which was a small group of only 12, only advanced senators who would advance the interests of nobles. Election, Appointment and Recall When a member first reaches status as a delegate, he (for only men are allowed to stand for office) would remain in the position so long as he was permitted to. If appointed by a noble, he could be recalled for any reason by the noble. As such, most noble-appointed delegates kept the interests of their lord, and the nobility in general, in mind with their politics in the capitol. A delegate elected by commoners faced periodic reelection (different terms and conditions of reelection were used throughout the Republic and Empire). However, once a delegate advanced as a senator, he could not be recalled nor had to face reelection. Memberships to the Senate (and Chamber) were for life. This resulted in a fairly common progression of a political career: appointment as a delegate to the House by nobility; advancing the interests of the nobility or Senate in the House, currying favor with the Senate while not alienating their lord; and finally election to the Senate. Very few senators would ever advance to the Chamber due to its small size. Political Parties Even from its earliest days, the Senate had political factions which would banned together for common interests, often indicating their political allegiances through colored armbands. From its inception, the two dominating parties have been the Republicans, who seek to advance the interests of the Senate and the nobility, and the Royalists, who first sought a restoration of the monarchy and then later sought to advance the interests of the Emperor. Regalia Delegates were permitted to wear ceremonial white tunics with purple bands. Senators were permitted to wear the ceremonial long shawl. In the Republic, these were seen a democratization of signs of monarch: white and purple colors, and the shawl which was a common sign of royalty in Franfer. Perception The House was generally perceived as a chaotic body. While this was often the case, this image was advanced by senators and nobles who wanted to limit the power and prestige of this body. A good example of this was a commissioned work by a Frantonian noble, The debates of the House of Delegates, by a famed Frantonain Renaissance painter. The painting depicts a chaotic scene: delegates speaking over one another, pompous demeanor of many on the floor, several brawls taking place across the scene, and - famously - a delegate holding a roaster while he pontificates on land reform. The Senate and Chamber, by contrast, conveyed a since of calm and authority. Senators rarely mingled with common folks as delegates frequently did, becoming a kind of class of nobility within the capitol. Category:Franfer Category:Frantonian History Category:Frantonian Government Category:Frantonian Society